Timeline
Timeline of Events Below is a timeline of current events, the order in which they appear and where they appear from (series, episode etc.). However, due to *certain* speedsters and other time-travellers, this timeline is subject to change at any time. 1,100,000 B.C. * Steppenwolf is born. 475,000 B.C. * Uxas is born. 50,000 B.C. * Vandal Savage is born. 30,000 B.C. May * 18th: Antiope is born. 27,000 B.C. June * Atlan is born. 8,000 B.C. January * 16th: Hippolyta is born. 7,900 B.C. August * 24th: Kalibak is born. 7,700 B.C. September * 7th: Desaad is born. 800 B.C. February * 13th: Desaad is recruited by Uxas. 927 November * Yalan Gur is born. 991 September * 1st: Yalan Gur is selected as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. 1008 January * 1st: Antiope is crowned Queen of the Amazons. 1047 June * 6th: Steppenwolf attempts to invade Earth, being opposed by leaders of the planet's various factions. Yalan Gur is killed during battle. * 7th: Steppenwolf is overpowered and defeated. 1425 September * 15th: J'onn J'onzz is born. 1567 January * 28th: An unnamed man, later known as Ra's al Ghul, is born. 1640 November * 9th: Green Martians are wiped out, leaving J'onn J'onzz as the lone survivor. * 10th: J'onn J'onzz arrives on Earth. 1720 January * 1st: Hippolyta is crowned Queen of the Amazons. 1805 February * 26th: Abin Sur is born. 1818 July * 12th: Thaal Sinestro is born. 1841 October * 8th: Diana Prince is born. 1843 December * 5th: Thaal Sinestro is selected as a member of the Green Lantern Corps., succeeding Prohl Gosgotha. 1862 March * 24th: Abin Sur is selected as a member of the Green Lantern Corps., succeeding Yalan Gur. 1941 August * 3rd: Jor-El is born. 1955 April * 16th: Alfred Pennyworth is born. 1961 July * 31st: Philip Kane is born. 1962 April * 25th: Jonathan Kent is born. November * 11th: Thomas Wayne is born. 1964 December * 10th: Martha Kent is born. 1965 September * 7th: Martha Kane is born. 1966 January * 9th: Lewis Snart is born. 1967 April * 22nd: Gillian Loeb is born. December * 4th: An unknown man later known as 'King Shark' is born. 1968 October * 4th: Thomas Curry is born. 1969 January * 7th: Samuel Lane is born. June * 23rd: Lucius Fox is born. October * 27th: Perry White is born. 1970 March * 30th: Nuidis Vulko is born. April * 19th: Atlanna is born. July * 23rd: Daniel Hyde is born. 1971 November * 16th: Henry Allen is born. 1973 May * 28th: Nora Thompson is born. October * 22nd: Harvey Bullock is born. 1974 November * 19th: Carmine Falcone is born. 1975 September * 2nd: Amanda Waller is born. 1976 June * 21st: Bibbo Bibbowski is born. October * 5th: Sarah Essen is born. 1977 February * 17th: Oswald Cobblepot is born. August * 13th: Darryl Frye is born. September * 1st: Murk is born. * 30th: Joe Chill is born. 1978 February * 12th: Silas Stone is born. October * 1st: James Gordon is born. 1984 April * 23rd: Lex Luthor is born. 1985 July * 20th: Thomas Wayne meets Alfred Pennyworth. * 27th: Thomas Wayne hires Alfred Pennyworth as the Wayne family's butler. 1986 March * 10th: Jervis Tetch is born. * 17th: Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent get married. August * 13th: Kirk Langstrom is born. November * 17th: Keith Kenyon is born. 1987 May * 24th: Salvadore Maroni is born. 1988 TBA * The Joker is born. January * 2nd: Kal-El is born. Shortly thereafter, Krypton faces imminent destruction, forcing his parents to ship him to planet Earth in the hopes of preserving Krypton's future within in. October * 17th: Rick Flag is born. December * 2nd: Amunet Black is born. 1989 February * 25th: Nereus is born. May * 19th: Harvey Dent is born. August * 4th: Thomas Wayne and Martha Kane get married. 1990 January * 22nd: Steve Trevor is born. February * 23rd: Barbara Ann-Minerva is born. March * 27th: Bruce Wayne is born. October * 10th: Y'Hila Xebella is born. 1991 February * 23rd: Lana Lang is born. April * 18th: Kal-El crash lands on Earth. The Kent family find him amidst the crater and decide to adopt him. October * 11th: David Hyde is born. * 23rd: Orm Marius is born. 1993 March * 7th: Arthur Curry is born. September * Harvey Bullock joins G.C.P.D as a detective. June * 1st: Lois Lane is born. September * 20th: Y'Mera Xebella is born. 1994 October * 22nd: Hal Jordan is born. 1995 May * 30th: An unknown man known as 'Blanque' is born. December * 11th: Leonard Snart is born. * 18th: James Gordon joins G.C.P.D as a detective. 1996 July * 9th: John Henry Irons is born. August * 30th: Mick Rory is born. October * 12th: Ralph Dibny is born. 1997 February * 14th: Carol Ferris is born. * 26th: Sam Scudder is born. June * 1st: Nora Thompson and Henry Allen get married. April * 11th: Tatsu Yamashiro is born. * 21st: Mark Mardon is born. June * 6th: Barry Allen is born. 1998 May * 20th: Ray Palmer is born. * 21st: Iris West is born. June * 5th: Lisa Snart is born. December * 10th: Renee Montoya is born. 1999 February * 24th: Ronnie Raymond is born. October * 26th: Victor Stone is born. 2001 May * 8th: Tula is born. 2000 September * 26th: Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed by Joe Chill. 2002 December * 7th: Dick Grayson is born. * 13th: Garth is born. 2003 March * 3rd: Jimmy Olsen is born. 2004 January * 16th: Wally West is born. June * Barbara Gordon is born. 2007 March * 1st: Bruce Wayne leaves Gotham City. * 18th: Nora Allen is murdered by Eobard Thawne. * 29th: Henry Allen is convicted of her murder and sent to Iron Heights. August * 10th: Duke Thomas is born. December * 24th: Leonard Snart murders his father, Lewis Snart. 2008 October * 9th: Billy Batson is born. 2011 June * 23rd: Steve Trevor joins the Navy SEALs. 2012 January * 18th: Steve Trevor leaves the U.S. Army after his second tour. March * 15th: Steve Trevor joins A.R.G.U.S 2013 January * 3rd: Steve Trevor washes up on the shores of Themyscira, meeting Diana Prince. 2017 March * Ralph Dibny is hired as a detective in C.C.P.D. June * 9th: Barry Allen is hired as C.C.P.D's C.S.I analyst. July * 23rd: Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City. * 27th: The first sighting of Batman occurs. * 28th: Edward Nygma murders Philip Kane. August * 6th: Talia al Ghul murders Hamilton Hill and Gillian Loeb. * 7th: Ra's al Ghul initiates the 'No Man's Land' protocol. 2018 January * 10th: Ralph Dibny is exposed for fabricating evidence and fired from the police force due to Barry Allen. 2019 June * 11th: Parademons are sighted. * 13th: Victor Stone transforms into Cyborg. * 14th: Seven heroes battle the Parademons and Darkseid, eventually winning and returning him back to Apokalips. October * 24th: Arthur Curry reunites with Mera and begins his journey to stop Orm Marius. * 29th: David Hyde infiltrates Atlantis and works with Orm Marius. * 30th: Atlanna is murdered by Orm Marius. November * 2nd: Orm Marius wages war on the surface world. The Justice League later defeat him. * 3rd: Arthur Curry is crowned as King of Atlantis. 2151 December * 14th: Eobard Thawne is born. 2173 September * 20th: Eobard Thawne murders his father. Category:Timeline